<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Good Girl by Sunrise_Escapist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543463">His Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_Escapist/pseuds/Sunrise_Escapist'>Sunrise_Escapist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Panic Attacks, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_Escapist/pseuds/Sunrise_Escapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a panic attack. Luckily, Elijah isn't too far away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer/Trigger Warning: I made this in a mood. Panic attack. Nothing in too great of a detail, just thought I should mention it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. My chest felt like it was caving in, my pulse was racing. I was shaking uncontrollably. I wanted to cry out; beg anyone to hear me, to save me. But my lips wouldn't form words. I didn't know what to do. Tears fell down my cheeks steadily, my body began to shake, and before long, a sob tore past trembling lips.</p>
<p>I wasn't sure how long I sat there, at the foot of my bed, crying endlessly. I wasn't even sure what even brought it on. I was fine a little while ago. Then I stopped...and I was thinking, and that's never good. Not in my head. Not me. I ended up breaking down almost immediately. I fell off my bed and slid down the end of it slowly, arms wrapped around myself to try and keep myself together. It hadn't worked.</p>
<p>I sat there, on the floor, barely holding myself together, sobbing uncontrollably...alone. Always alone.</p>
<p>I couldn't tell anyone about it, lest they think I'm weak. It was even worse because I was like this long before I became a vampire. And once I had transitioned, my emotions, everything that I was prior, magnified x10. I didn't even know who I was anymore. An emotionally mental vampire? Ha. Of course. Because I couldn't just be a normal crazed vampire.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a voice called out to me. I couldn't be sure who the voice belonged to though. But, before long, a familiar pair of concerned, warm brown eyes peered into my own tear-filled ones. I tried to form his name on my tongue, but hyperventilation had kicked in, and I couldn't catch my breath.</p>
<p>We'd been here before. I'd been a vampire for roughly a year. This hadn't been my first rodeo. I knew what I needed to do to calm myself, but it was like the first time all over again, and I couldn't move to do so. My chest was so heavy, I felt like I was dying. Slowly, ever so slowly.</p>
<p>Again, his voice calls out to me. Large hands coming to encompass me to him and rigidly, I fold myself into his suit. He was only ever the person that could bring me down from my hysteria. The rest of the Mikaelson family could only listen on as I descended into madness. Cami had once tried to help me, but it never worked. It wasn't like a vampire could take medication. How ridiculous.</p>
<p>"L-Lijah'—" I tried weakly. My voice did not sound like mine at all.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey," He hushes me, bringing my face up to his with both hands. "You're alright, my love. You're alright. I'm here."</p>
<p>Elijah Mikaelson was beyond anything I could ever imagine. Loyal, loving, understanding, and kind. Every part of me screamed, craved him. He was everything I could ever hope to achieve in this cruel world. I loved Elijah. Sometimes, more than anything else in the world.</p>
<p>"You're okay, my love," He tries again, offering his kind smile of reassurance, humming to me as he brought me closer.</p>
<p>I hadn't realized he'd been home. The rest of the Mikaelson's were out and about, trying to stave off another attack on their family once again. I thought I was alone. I was always alone, I thought.</p>
<p>Elijah brushes his fingers through my hair soothingly, whispering softly to try and calm my racing mind. I listened. Closely, intently. I hung on every word uttered and allowed it to lull my eyes closed as I rested my forehead against his chest. Easily, Elijah enveloped me into a warm embrace and I clung to him.</p>
<p>"You're okay," He repeats, among other things. I listen quietly, my breath eventually returning to normal.</p>
<p>Distraction. I needed to be distracted. Because as much as I knew Elijah was here with me, I needed more.</p>
<p>"Lijah'," I breathe, pleading as my lips brushing his throat.</p>
<p>I needn't say more. He knew what I wanted, what I needed.</p>
<p>Effortlessly, he maneuvers me so my back is against his chest, spreading my legs and slipping his hand beneath my leggings. I gasp softly when the pad of his fingers find my clit—without teasing me, knowing that there was time for that later, he quickly sets a pace that had me automatically arching into him. The back of my head meets his shoulder as he continues to rub me steadily.</p>
<p>"M-More," I moan, raising my hips slightly to encourage me.</p>
<p>His lips find my neck while two fingers enter me wordlessly. I gasped loudly at the intrusion, but do my best to grind up to meet his hand with every thrust. With his other hand, he reaches up and wraps it securely, though not meant to harm, around my neck, bringing it further back. His fingers made quick work of me and before long, I found myself undone by the steady rhythm of his fingers, plunging in and out of my dripping cunt. I gasped, eyes shooting wide open, my mouth falling open in the perfect O-shape.</p>
<p>I was breathing heavily, ready to melt against Elijah, but he wasn't finished. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me, his thumb meeting my clit at an impossible pace. I tried to move away from him, but he held me firmly against him, knowing full well that I wasn't finished yet.</p>
<p>"You have another one in you, sweetheart," He whispers into my ear, nipping my lobe seductively. "Just let go."</p>
<p>I thrashed, or at least, tried to against Elijah's strong hold. He did well not to harm me, though I was a vampire, it'd take more than this to bruise me (and even then, they'd disappear shortly after). My breath came out in short, fast gasps. My hips moved to meet his hand over and over as it continued its relentless pace. Quickly, white clouded my vision, and I arched into his hold almost painfully as I came once again.</p>
<p>Again, he murmured into my ear, removing his hand though teasing it up my slit as he went. I moaned and shifted as best I could in his grasp, turning and finding his lips with relative ease as he lowered to meet mine with a smirk.</p>
<p>"You're such a good girl. Always so good for me." He spoke against my lips, his breath fanning my already heated face.</p>
<p>I smiled, the last of my tears drying up as our lips met once more. The panic receding for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>